Memórias que devem ser esquecidas
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Watanuki encontra um aparelhos capaz de ler quauquer memoria de quauquer pessoa. O que será que Yuko esconde em suas memórias?


_Primera fic de xxxHOLiC. e ngm aih me pertence. Saum tdos da Mokona, da Ageha, da Mick (Tsubaki) e da Satsuki! Vulgarmente conhecidas como CLAMP! eeeh!_

_tem gente q vai achar estranhu. otras vai ler e flarem q fofo e otras q bosta eh essa! mas eu axu q como eh a primera... vale apena dar uma olhada!_

_P.S: tem gente q escreve REED mas eu prefiro escrever LEAD Colw. esperu q naum estranhem!_

* * *

**_Memórias que devem ser esquecidas – Beautiful Day Without you_**

Era um dia de inverno e Yuko dormia enquanto Watanuki arrumava as cosas como de costume. Foi então, que o garoto encontrou uma geringonça criada por Yuko que podia ler as memórias de qualquer pessoa. Ele, curioso, resolveu ler as memórias da mulher cínica que dormia no sofá. Pegou o "aparelho" e começou a ver.

_Living on my guard (guarded)  
Wind is on my neck (fadeless)  
Sun is on my face (have courage)  
Beautiful day without you (ah)_

_Like rays of gold (I honestly can)  
Now can I (forget the pain)_

Ele esperava ver uma infância diferente daquela que ele via. O que ele via, era uma pequena garota de olhos avermelhados, pele muito clara e cabelos muito negros, sendo amparada por alguém.

"- Deve ser seu pai."– imaginou Watanuki, levando em consideração que quem a amparava era um homem de cabelos da mesma cor que os dela.

Porém, ele imaginou errado. Aquele homem era um paramédico. Essa memória não era feliz, era uma memória cheia de sangue, o sangue daquele corpo que estava estirado no chão. Ambulâncias e carros da polícia davam cores e sons ao local, sons que complementavam o choro histérico de uma criança.

_Then after all  
When all are gone  
It's plain to see  
Just who we are  
In the light of hate  
The way we talk  
Enacting shame  
Causing harm  
Defend yourself  
And keep your guard  
We realize_

"O que teria acontecido?" – Pensava Watanuki consigo, enquanto assistia à memória de quem ele pensava ser apenas uma transeunte.

E então, como se fosse enviando por uma força maior, aparece um homem alto, de óculos e cabelos negros – homem que entrava perfeitamente na descrição de como seria aquele tal de "Clow" – que, ignorando os bombeiros e policiais no local, foi falar diretamente com a garota, que chorava freneticamente:

- Como se chama? – perguntou gentilmente à garota.

- Mayuko – respondeu a garota, que ainda chorava

"-Mayuko?" – pensou Watanuki, que havia ficado um pouco confuso.

- E o que houve? – perguntou gentilmente o tal homem.

- O meu papai morreu.

Watanuki ficou chateado quanto ouviu aquilo, mas ele ainda não sabia muito bem quem seria a tal menina (ele é um menino burro, neeeeh?). Então, a garota resolve levantar o seu rosto, todo molhado, claro, e ele vê que a garota é, de fato, a Yuko.

- E a sua mãe?

- Também já morreu – replicou a menina, que havia começado novamente a chorar.

_Feeling spoiled in this world  
Fighting beliefs  
Now can I_

O tempo passa e Yuko tem que voltar para a escola. Porém, não era isso que ela realmente queria. Tudo o que ela menos queria era voltar para a escola, lugar onde todas as pessoas só sabiam a fazer sofrer.

- Agora, além de ser estranha, também é órfã, Ichihara?

Isso! Era tudo o que ele precisava ouvir! Agora, ele tinha a absoluta certeza de que aquela garota era aquela mulher que dormia ao seu lado.

- Por favor, me deixem em paz...

- E porque a gente faria isso com você?

- Por favor...

- Cala a boca, ow esquisita!

Yuko não era das mais queridas em qualquer lugar que fosse, só por causa de sua pele extremamente clara. Porém, a tonalidade de sua pele tinha um real motivo: as "_Ayakashi_" que a perseguia. Ela não saía de casa por medo de ser atacada por alguma "_Ayakashi_" de repente.

Watanuki estava perplexo. Como podia ter sofrido tanto, como podia ter um passado tão parecido com o dele, como podia ter tido uma versão piorada de sua vida, como conseguiu sobreviver a isso? Essas perguntas ecoavam na cabeça do garoto, que estava mais confuso ainda.

_The painted leaves  
Onto the sun  
In the light of god  
I see myself  
Improving things  
Oh every day  
The open sky  
The breathing stars  
When ... Come  
In a world apart  
'Cause in these times  
There's no way of knowing__  
_

Enquanto o tempo passa, ninguém parece querer colaborar com Yuko, que aparentemente havia achado a "fonte" para curar todos os seus problemas – acho que agora Watanuki sabe o porquê de seu alcoolismo excessivo – sim... Ninguém menos do que uma garrafa de sake. Com o tempo eram duas, três, quatro, uma garrafa grande inteira...

Quando Yuko estava prestes a cometer suicídio – o que na situação em que a garota estava não era difícil – alguém resolvera ajuda-la. O homem do acidente, que se chamava Lead Clow, estava lhe estendendo a mão para uma nova oportunidade. E ela aceitou.

Achando que já tivera visto demais, Watanuki resolveu desligar o aparelho e guarda-lo, para que Yuko não percebesse que ele havia usado e pensasse que era apenas mais uma de suas arrumações malucas. Depois disso resolveu não limpar mais nada, apenas contemplar ternamente o rosto de Yuko, que ainda dormia.

Naquele rosto que dormia, ele via uma Yuko que sua personalidade cega nunca o deixou ver: uma Yuko meiga. Uma Yuko que, provavelmente, ele nunca veria enquanto acordada.

- Uaaaaah! (-.-o) Watanuki, o que foi? – indagou Yuko, estranhando a maneira tenra como a Watanuki a olhava.

- Nada, nada não, senhora Yuko – respondeu o garoto, ainda a olhando de forma extremamente amável e gentil.

- Ah! Sabia que eu tive o azar de sonhar com você?

- (¬¬) Azar... Sim, e o que seria?  
- Não vou te contar, seu bobo. E, já que estou acordada, por favor, me traga um chá. Acho que por essa semana não vou beber mais nada que contenha álcool...

- Sim, senhora!

E, assim, Watanuki ia em direção à cozinha. Porém, com a consciência de que aquela Yuko cínica e divertida que conhecia já tivera sido a Yuko que perdeu os pais, a Yuko que era perseguida por "_Ayakashi_", q Yuko que era motivo de piada na escola, a Yuko que quase entrou em coma alcoólico por causa da falta de cooperação de seus colegas; uma Yuko meiga, uma Yuko que esse quisera ter conhecido, uma Yuko que ele quisera ter amado (embora nunca admita isso, usando sempre a Himawari como fonte de todo o seu amor).

_And still I'm spoiled__  
Feeling refined  
This beautiful day  
Makes me sigh..._

* * *

_bem. espero q vcs tenham gostadu!_

_reviews? agora q sei oq saum, podem mandar!_

_kisus _


End file.
